The Sinnoh Trio
by Temporal Tempest
Summary: Zina Shinji: The determined Ikari child, often called the pearl of the sea. Danny Hayden: A kind Contest lover, and a diamond in his mother's eyes. Cal Ketchum: The intelligent Pokemon genius, with a mind as strong as platinum. Three friends, two journeys, one evil force. An OC Story, part one of the Legacy Saga. On a temporary Hiatus.
1. Prolouge

**So I realized that I had a couple of good OC'S under lock and key. (Juno, Kitty, Minerva, Calista, Nero) so I decided to write a story retelling their histories. **_**Then **_**I realized that they all look alike (Brown hair). So now, I present something you have never seen before from anyone but some other guy. Presenting:::::::::::**

**A STORY (Prolouge)**

-5 Years ago-

There were once three children. A blonde, a bluenett, and child of purple hair. Two boys and a girl, they all three had big dreams. One to become a champion, one to become a co-ordinator, and one to learn the strongest strategy. They lived in the region of Sinnoh, and were the best of friends. Then one day…on one brave day…something happened. And this is where the story begins…

"ZeeZee! Stop working and look at the sunset!" The bluenett shouted. He had light (almost white) blue hair, and was wearing a baby blue shirt. The lavender headed girl looked up. Her yellow bandana flew off as she ran over.

"Okay Danny!" She giggled as she sat between her two friends. The blonde next to her rolled his eyes.

"Quiet down you two! You'll wake up the zubat!" He rolled his eyes.

"Cal, you're so boring." The other boy said.

"Whatever. Hey look! It's the Girtitina!" He said, pointing to the sky, where you could faintly make out constellations. "Someday, when I'm a great Pokemon strategist, I'm going to befriend him!"

"Good for you Cal." The girl said.

"Well, what do you want to be Zina?" He asked.

"Someday, me an Palkia are going to be the champions of this region and beyond!" The bluenett smirked.

"Well, _I'm_ going to catch Dialgaand we are gonna be Top co-ordinators!"

"To us!" Zina shouted.

"TO US!" The boys chorused.


	2. Chapter 1

**It concerns me that in Glee, they can go around singing and no one cares… For example: The beginning of Michael. But anyway!**

The morning Zina Shinji, her friends Danny Hayden and Cal Ketchum received their Pokemon was also the morning that Bella, Zina's sister left for Hoenn.

"Bye sweetie! Now come home Top co-ordinator!" Bella's mother Dawn Berlitz shouted.

"Or a Pokemon Master! That works too!" Dawn's husband shouted. This led to a slap across his head from his wife. Paul chuckled, and looked down at his daughter. "Of, course Zina, we know that this will be you." Zina rolled her eyes and adjusted her bandana. She watched as her older sister rode off on the S.S. Emerald. Bella's Shiny Skitty, Kit-Kat, was jumping on the rails meowing, wondering why all of the people were suddenly shrinking.

"It's okay Kit-Kat, we'll see them soon." Bella reassured her Pokemon. Kit-Kat then nodded and continued to jump.

**-BREAK-**

Zina was fourteen at the time of her journey. She was born in Veilstone city, but moved with her parents to her mother's native Twinleaf. She met her two best friends, Danny and Cal, who also moved there with their parents. When her sister left, she had immediately gone home and put all of Bella's stuff out of the room they shared, and into the basement. When her mother asked why, she said:

"In case she doesn't come back." To which her mother replied:

"While you're down there, move your stuff too. You're going on a Journey too." Zina laughed at her mother, and then went up to do exactly that. She, after that, went into the bathroom to fix her hair. She pushed a yellow bandana over her lavender locks, and pulled her crescent necklace that Danny had given her for her 10th birthday. After pulling out of her pajamas, she pulled on a lavender tank, and a dark purple jacket. After grabbing her jeans and her bag, she grabbed headed downstairs, kissed her parents good-bye, and went to meet her friends.

**-BREAK-**

Danny was in his room, getting changed, listening to his parents argue. Again. No doubt May and Drew loved each other; May had said I do after all. But they had not grown out of their old habits. He pulled on blue shorts, and an aqua top. A short blue and black vest completed his outfit. Like Zina, his outfits managed to match his hair color. His hair stuck around at the back as he tried (and failed) to comb it out. Finally, he pulled on his black fingerless gloves, his bag, and went downstairs to say good-bye to his mom and dad. Once he was finished, he went outside.

**-BREAK-**

Cal had no fashion sense. Bella, his resident girlfriend, who had also stressed to not meet any pretty girls on his journey, stressed this. His Grey and orange hoodie clashed with his aqua backpack, and his orange-and-white gloves were too bright compared to his black, ripped, shorts. His short blonde hair stuck out from under his red baseball cap. "There's always room for improvement" Bella had always claimed.

Cal was waiting outside Sandgem town for Zina and Danny, who were walking together form Twinleaf. As soon as they got there, they walked in.

"Hello there children. I am professor Rowan. You three are about to embark on an amazing journey. Are you ready?" The three nodded. "Wonderful. First, you must pick your Pokemon." He held out a box with three Pokeballs, one with a leaf, one with a water drop, and one with fire on it. Zina immediately grabbed the one she wanted, followed by Cal and Danny. They had decided this a long time ago. "Now here are your Pokedexes, and five Pokeballs each." Prof. Rowan handed them out. And with that, the three friends left for route 202.

**NEXT TIME!**

**You find out the Pokémon received, and the sad goodbyes! Also, I need some rivals (Co-ordinators and Trainers welcome). SO HAVE A NICE DAY**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I didn't include an OC form. I was super busy. Thanks to my reviewers, all two of you! Right now, I'm going to flip-flop chapters between the two traveling groups (spoiler) so one OC might make her debut until the next chapter (double spoiler). But anyway, here we go!**

_**Italics=Poke speech**_

Chapter 2

Of Travelers and Battles

Cal Ketchum watched impatiently as his two best friends, Zina and Danny, battled it out. While both were inexperienced, they were both fantastic trainers. Zina's new Pokemon was a Turtwig she called Dill. He was currently dodging the quick but graceful Pound attacks coming from Danny's Piplup, Squirt.

"Keep using Withdraw Dill!" Zina shouted as Dill jumped back and forth. "Now use Tackle!" Squirt, who was already worn out form all of his attacking, got knocked out from the attack. "Yes!" Zina yelled triumphantly. Danny scoffed as he recalled his Pokemon.

"I would of one if this was a contest battle." He muttered. Cal laughed as he got up.

"And I would of beaten the both of you." Cal stretched and grabbed his bag, and began to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zina asked.

"No offense guys, but I'm going to travel by myself." Danny nodded.

"Well then…" Zina looked crestfallen, and then suddenly ran to hug Cal. "I hope that we can see you again.

"Bye." They three said once Zina was finished. And with that, Cal headed off.

**-BREAK-**

After wandering around for a while, Cal settled down in a small pasture. He then released his Chimchar Blaze. She looked around wearily before yawning. Her trainer chuckled. He set up camp and had a good fire going when he heard voices. As they got closer, he could make out the conversation.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" A girl's voice called out.

"Will you be quiet? We're not lost." Her companion was male.

"We passed this tree. Three frickin times." Cal looked at Blaze, who was curious about the conversation. The voices soon came out of the forest. The boy wore an apron over a blue shirt, and gray pants. He wore black Nikes. A pair of glasses rested on top of a Pokeball bandana that covered his black hair. Something told Cal that he was a breeder. The girl wore a lilac camisole, gray board shorts, and lace up combats. Her light brown hair flowed down her back, with blonde highlights. She was looking _very_ angry. The boy at one point spotted Cal, and said to the girl,

"Maybe that guy will give us directions!" They ran over to Cal, who raised his eyebrows.

"Lost much?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah. Know they way out?" The boy said.

"Yep. But I'm camping tonight. You can join. I'm Cal by the way."

"Sweet." The girl said. "My name is Rachel, but my dad used to call me Kitten."

"I'm Michael." He shook hands with Cal. "And yes, I'd like to join you. Kitten over here will as well."

"Hey!" she said. "My dad calls me that! And no one else!"

"Ha." Michael laughed and rolled his eyes. He then went to set up a tent for himself, and since Rachel didn't have a tent, she threw a sleeping bag in his. When they were done, they sat around with their Pokémon out. Michael, who was actually a breeder, had three Pokemon. A male Elekid named Astro, a female Chimeco named Cocoa, and a male Snover named Frosty. He lived with his grandfather in Solaceon Town. Rachel was aiming to be an Ace Trainer, and had two Pokemon: Minda, the Sneasel, and a nameless Haunter. She lived in Lilycove City. They were telling how they met.

"I wanted to start my journey in Sinnoh." Said Rachel. "So I took a boat to Sandgem town."

"I was with my uncle, about to start my journey as well." Michael said. "Kitten-"

"-Rachel-"

"-Whatever. She was walking around lost, when my uncle asked her what was wrong."

"His uncle kindly told me that Michael was going to Jubilife, and would be able to take me there."

"But we got lost because her stupid Sneasel shredded my map." Minda snarled.

"Well, I'd be welcome to help you out." Cal said. "But I'm turning in now." His companions nodded. "Come on Blaze." His Chimchar was already asleep. He picked her up and went into his tent.

**-Break-**

Cal got up early that morning to do some training with Blaze. Rachel and Michael, who only had one tent in between them, were (unknowingly) cuddled together. Blaze was running around, chasing a small bug.

"Hello there." Cal said as he picked up the Kricketot. It nuzzled up to him. "How are you?" Cal asked, scratching the Kricketot's back. He (the Kricketot) purred happily. "I'll take that as a good. Hey, would you like to join my journey?"

"Tot Tot!" he chirrped.

"Good." Cal said, tapping him with a Pokeball. "I'll call you Chip." The released Chip, who went to talk with Blaze.

"_Hello Miss Blaze."_ He said.

"_Hi there!"_ she replied. "_It's nice to meet you._"

"_You as well._" Chip nodded. They looked to their trainer. "_What's he doing?"_ Chip asked, watching him check something off a notebook.

"_Cal is trying to catch one Pokemon of every type."_ Blaze answered. "_This will be very interesting."_

"_Agreed."_

Cal put away his notebook, and looked to his Pokemon. "Time to train."

**-Break-**

When Rachel woke up, she screamed. Although she was usually a calm and mature person, she was terrified when she woke up next to a warm body. "I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" were the very words in her scream. Then she realized he was breathing.

Michael, who was usually closed off to people, had surprisingly warmed up to Rachel and Cal, even though he had just met them. But when he woke up next to Rachel, he hadn't realized that he warmed up to her THAT much. When he heard her scream 'I didn't kill him', he was worried she was talking in her sleep. However, when his eyes fluttered open, he realized she wasn't dreaming. They both scrambled out of the tent to find Cal snickering.

"Hello there." He said.

"Just. Shut. Up." Rachel muttered.

When they were really awake, and the whole tent thing was behind them (maybe), they headed up Route 202. After some strenuous walking, they approached Jubilife City. "Finally!" Rachel shouted. Cal smiled, but then frowned.

"Is this goodbye?" He asked. The two looked at each other.

"Well, I don't have a tent." Said Rachel. "And I would want to travel with someone who knows the region." Motioning to Michael. "But you have a map." She motioned to Cal.

"Well I wouldn't mind traveling with you." Michael said. "Cal, I mean. But Kitten could come too."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for Ponytas." Cal said, and started to walk away. He stopped for a moment. "Well? Aren't you coming? If we're traveling together, we better get a room at the Pokemon Center." And with that, Cal and his new friends went off.

**Next Time, we learn what happened to Zina and Danny. AND MEET A NEW RIVAL! OMC! Yay! And here is an OC form-sorry I didn't put it out first. **

**Name:**

Age:

Place of residence:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Class:

Team:

**Background:**

Personality:

Any Crush:

Rival:

Clothes:

**Thanks to Acetrainer77 for Rachel and Honeyman for Michael! I can't wait to make them argue more! And other stuff (K Rated! Maybe!) But seriously, thanks you guys.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! It's me, Kitty! I have an announcement to make at the end, so pay attention!**

**Italics=Poke speech.**

**-Break-**

After Cal had left, Zina and Danny sat down to decide what to do.

"Should we travel together?" Zina said after a while. Danny looked up.

"Hm? Oh, travel…I guess. I mean, we'd have more experience encountering different trainers." He said.

"Okay then." Zina replied. "You bring a tent?"

"No. You?" Zina sighed.

"You stay on your side of the tent." She said as she pulled one out. They set it up, and went inside. As they lay down, Zina giggled. "Remember when we went camping with my dad?"

"And you pushed me into the lake? How could I forget?" Danny sighed.

"And remember when you and Cal lost your tent, so we had to share?"

"I swear your dad pulled out a shotgun."

"All to protect his little girl!"

"We were five."

"…"

"Zee?" Danny found his companion asleep. "Night Zina."

-Break-

The next morning, Danny found Zina outside the tent, cradling a small blue object. The blue object blinked up at Danny. "Dan-o, meet Thalia." The Shinx yawned. Her golden eyes surveyed the boy before her. Deciding that he was nice, she jumped out of Zina's arms, and tackled Danny's face. "She likes you." Zina said.

"You think?" Danny replied as he pulled Thalia off his face. Zina returned the little ball of fluff. They (Zina and Danny) had breakfast, and after hours of wandering and training, finally found Jubilife. They checked into the Pokemon center, and after taking the advice of Nurse Joy, headed to the Trainer's School. When they entered, they noticed a girl shake hands with a student, showing that a battle had just ended. The girl had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, and wore a red shirt with blue jeans and hiking boots. She had just recalled a Glaceon. Zina was immediately interested.

"Hi there!" She said, coming up to the girl. Startled, the girl jumped. "Sorry I sacred you. I'm Zina."

"Oh, hello there. I'm Addie." The girl replied.

"Hi Addie. That was an amazing Glaceon." Zina said. "Did you go to Snowpoint to get it?"

"Yes. Eevee was my best friend, but when she evolved, I was even happier."

"Cool." Danny punched Zina. "Oh, right. This is my traveling associate, Danny."

"It is wonderful to meet you, m'lady." Danny bowed as Addie giggled. Zina then punched Danny.

"Are you a trainer?" She asked Danny.

"No," he answered, "Zina is. I am a co-ordinator."

"Oh! You must be here for the Jubilife contest!"

"No, I want to get some training in before I start." Zina opened her mouth to annoy Danny, when a fourth voice entered the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but did you say that you were a trainer?" A boy appeared next to Zina. He wore a red button up shirt with a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. He had red hair and different eyes. One was blue, and the other Amber. Danny decided he didn't like the new character, due to the fact that Zina melted at the boy's gaze.

"Yes. I'm Zina Shinji."

"Shinji? Really? That's so cool. I'm Romulus Boreas."

"Nice to meet you Romulus." Zina replied.

"Well I hate to intervene, but I'm starving." Danny said.

"There's an adorable café down the street." Addie said. "I can show you." Danny followed her on the way out.

"I'll meet you at the PC." He shouted to Zina. She nodded.

-break-

Zina and Romulus ended up going to the Pokemon Center (PC). They sat in the battle arena, watching battles and discussing Unova.

"My Unova partner is Galliant, my Galvantula." Romulus said. "But right now I'm training my Croagunk, Archer."

"Cool. I only have two Pokemon now, Dill and Thalia. But for their level, they are strong."

"Want to test that theory?" Romulus asked, winking.

"You're on." Zina replied. They found an empty arena, and got to their respective sides.

"This is a one-on-one battle. The first Pokemon to faint loses. Begin!" The Ref shouted.

"Go, Archer!" Romulus shouted.

"Go!"

-break-

**Hey guys! First I want to thank Timberstar for Romulus and callofduty1944 for Addie. Second I'm announcing that I'm going on FB! **

http:/www. facebook. com/KittyKamando **Remove the spaces and voila!**

**Lastly I want to tell you that the next chapter (Cal) will contain a battle between…Guess? And also, who do you think Zina will battle with? **

**Zina: Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer~ Pokemon is Nintendo. Cal is mine. OC's belong to their creators.**

_**Italics= Pokespeech**_

Cal soon learned two things. One, when Rachel is listening to her music, you don't bother her, and two, if you do bother her, she will set Minda the Sneasel on you. Luckily, Blaze had learned ember while training.

"Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!" Michael screamed. His glasses had been thrown across the floor, and his shirt was being shredded.

"Blaze, use Ember on Minda." Cal ordered. "Chip, hold her back." Chip, who had evolved, calmly pulled Minda back after Blaze let out a powerful ember.

"That's what you get." Rachel said, propping her feet up on a table.

"Even if he deserved it, we shouldn't be destroying the Pokemon Center's property." Cal reasoned. He pulled Michael up. "But you shouldn't be bothering Kitten when she's listening to music." Rachel shot him a look when she heard her nickname. "In our defense, you told us first."

"Whatever. Minda, you up for a battle?"

_You know it!_ The Sneasel brought out her claws. _Let's shred!_

"Well then. Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Michael asked as he sat on his bed.

"There's a battle arena in the building next to the Pokemon Center. I'm going to train Minda and Haunter." Cal got up and headed to the door.

"Hey Michael, I'm heading out on a mission. Want to come?" He asked.

"A secret mission?" Cal nodded. "I'm in!"

"What about me?" Rachel asked as the left their room.

"You're battling. Seeya." The two boys walked away.

"I really hate them." She muttered to Minda as they went to the arena.

_Sure you do. Like you hated cuddling with the breeder._

"Minda!" The Sneasel laughed as her trainer scolded her. "Not funny!"

_Sorry, couldn't help it. _When they entered the arena, they heard a voice call out, "Get back in there and use Bite Thalia!" Rachel turned to see a boy with red hair battle a girl with purple hair.

"Get up Archer! Block her with Rock Slide!" The boy countered.

"Whoa." Rachel said in awe. The sheer power of the two Pokemon was insane.

"Pretty impressive for beginners." A boy next to her said. She jumped and looked at him.

"You look like that guy!" She said after a moment.

"Romulus? Yeah, I'm his twin brother. Remus is the name." He stuck out his hand. Rachel was shocked to see that he had one blue eye and one amber eye.

"I'm Rachel." She said, shaking his hand. "This is my partner Minda."

"Cool, a Sneasel! This is my partner, Kari." He stepped out of the way revealing a giant yellow spider. "She's a Galvantula."

"Galvantula…That's from Unova, right?"

"Yep. My brother and I are from Driftveil city."

"Wow. Anyway, I came down here for a battle. You up for one?"

"Sure." He chuckled. "You're a trainer, correct?" She nodded. "This will be fun." Rachel looked at Minda. "Well come on."

-Break-

"This will be a one-on-one battle. Each trainer will use one Pokémon. The first one out loses. Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Minda, get out there!"

"Come on Kari!"

"You move first."

"Alright. Kari, rapid fire Electro Ball and then switch to Discharge!" The Electro ball was sent everywhere, and Kari quickly used Discharge, which illuminated each ball. Minda dodged the Electro Ball easily, but got a small shock from the Discharge.

"Wow. That's fancy. But anyway, use Blizzard!" Remus smiled.

"Counter with Signal Beam." The Blizzard glowed like a rainbow when it was hit with the Beam. It made it's way through the heavily guarded snow to reach Minda. Being a dark-type, she received a load of damage.

"Minda, can you get up?"

_Yeah. I'm good. _

"Great. Metal claw!" Minda jumped in the air and landed on top of Kari. She latched on using her claws. Kari squealed in the pain. "Now Blizzard!"

"Kari, hang in there. Use throw an Electroweb in the air and use Discharge on it!" Kari nodded. The web was thrown in the air, and was glowing blue when it came down.

"Minda, get out!" Minda jumped out of the way, only to have her leg get caught in the web.

"Finish it with Signal Beam!" Kari shot out the colorful beam at Minda.

"Deflect with Metal Claw!" Minda held up her claws as a shield. The Signal Beam bounced off. She tried to get up, but ended up falling.

"Sneasel is unable to battle, meaning Galvantula wins. Remus is the winner!" The ref shouted.

_Dang it._ Minda said as Rachel rushed over to her. _We'll get him next time. _

"Yeah, we will." Rachel looked up to see Remus looking at her strangely. "What?"

"You can understand your Pokemon?" He asked, bewildered.

"Only Minda." She said. "I take it you are a co-ordinator?"

"Yeah." He said, smiling. "I probably should have told you that."

"No problem. The way you used that Electro Ball was cool."

"Really? You liked it? That was my first time using that in battle. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it. Hey, I have some time before I meet my friends. Want to get some coffee?"

"Sure. Let's go heal our Pokemon first." As they walked out, Minda whispered to Rachel.

_Sorry about teasing you about the breeder._

"I'm over it." She whispered back.

_Of course you are. You like this guy much more!_

-break-

"So what is this secret mission?"

"Nothing. I just figured Rachel needed time to herself." Cal responded, adjusting his hat.

"Smart move." Michael praised.

"I have a girlfriend." Cal shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a suspicious guy hiding behind a lamppost. "Sir? Why are you behind a lamp?" He asked, turning around.

"WHAAAT?! ...How did you know? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?!" Michael and Cal exchanged worried looks.

"Umm, I was just asking you why you were behind a lamp."

"...Heh. You claim you were only making conversation do you? But, I know better not to believe that. No, no, no. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you spoke to me, is it not? Your power of observation is fearsome! Quite admirable, you are! Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name... Ah, no. I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me. Incidentally, is the saying, 'Don't be a thief!' familiar to you?"

"Yes?" Michael responded. Together, he and Cal backed up.

"Yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong. Unfortunately, there are apparently those who do not heed those words. In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the Pokémon of others. I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion. I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty. ...Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, no, no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!" Then he ran off.

"Well that was odd." Michael said.

"Yeah. But seriously, people stealing Pokemon? That's wrong." Michael nodded. Cal looked off into the street. "Hey, isn't that Kitten?"

-break-

**Hello my lovely readers!** **How are you? It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm glad to say that I'm back! I will be updating on a schedule, so if you actually read any of my other stories, check out my profile to find when a new chapter is published. I have two other Pokemon stories; a Nuzlocke story and a spy story. **

**Thanks to Honeyman, Acetrainer777, and Timberstar for their respective characters. You guys are awesome!**

**Read and Review if you will!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Zina, Danny, and Cal. Addie and Romulus belong to their owners.**

"Ladies first." Romulus bowed kindly to Zina.

"Sorry bro, but gentlemen don't fly with me." She smirked.

"Good thing I don't do gentlemanly things. Go Archer!"

"Thalia, fly with me!" The bright-eyed Shinx popped out to face the buff Croagunk.

_Ready to be shaken babe?_ Archer winked at Thalia.

_YOU DISGUST ME!_ She shouted.

"Let's begin. Thalia, use Tackle!" Zina shouted. Thalia charged at Archer, who dodged it.

"Nope!" Romulus laughed. "You've got to do better than that! Archer, Venoshock!" Archer slammed the ground with his fist, releasing a purple wave. Thalia squealed and jumped into the air, landing on top of Archer. "Use Toxic on her!" Archer swung his fist over himself and knocked Thalia off his head. She was slammed into the ground and shuddered.

"Damn, she's been poisoned." Zina muttered. "Thalia, catch!" She threw a Pecha berry across the field. Thalia pushed herself up and grabbed it with her paw. She bit into it. "That's it. Better?"

_Much_. Thalia nodded.

"Now use Tackle." The Shinx slammed into Archer, who tried to block it using his arms. Even though he was blocking the hit, the impact was still strong enough to knock them both back.

"Get back in there Thalia and use Bite!" Zina called, punching her fist in the air.

"Get up Archer! Block her with Rock Slide!" Archer tossed rocks at the blue ball of fluff as she maneuvered the rocks. She leaped into the air and landed behind Archer. She then swiveled around and bit his back. Archer shuddered.

_Mmm, babe that feels good._ Archer snickered when he turned and saw her fuming face.

_HELL TO THE NO!_ Thalia charged at the Frog, tackling him down.

"You go girl! Use Leer!" Zina cheered. Thalia glared at Archer. "Now Tackle again!"

"Dodge and use Faint Attack." Romulus seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Thalia.

"Jump!" Zina called. Thalia leaped into the air, and then spun into what looked like a dive. "Use Bite again!" Thalia sunk her teeth into the Croagunk.

"Venoshock!" Archer released the poisonous wave again. Thalia was knocked down.

"She took some damage from that… but Archer still is almost out." Zina muttered to herself. "Alright, use Tackle." Thalia slowly got up and ran towards Archer.

"Block it with your arms!" Archer pulled up his arms in a cross to block his opponent. Once again, the impact caused them both to fall back. But this time, the battle ended in a tie. "Whoa, our first tie." Romulus returned his Pokémon. "Nice job. You've trained your Pokémon really well."

"You too." Zina said, picking up Thalia. "We should do this again sometime. Of course, I'll beat you." She smirked.

"What? No!" Romulus laughed. "We'll have to see about that."

"How about as soon as we both get the Coal Badge, we battle again." Zina suggested.

"Heh, good idea." Romulus nodded. They started walking into the Pokémon Center. "I see my brother. He's a co-ordinater."

"Hey, my friend is too! He's going to be in the Oreburgh contest."

"Really? Well, we'll have to meet up for coffee sometime!" The two smiled. "Oh. Here's my Pokegear number."

"Thanks!" Zina loaded the number onto her own Pokegear. "Well, I have to go find my friend. See you!"

"Bye!"

-break-

"So your friend's a trainer?" Addie asked Danny. She sipped her coffee. Her Glaceon sat under the table, rubbing her head against Addie's legs.

"Yeah, Zee's a trainer. For a beginner, she's pretty good. Her Shinx is bad-ass."

"Cool. I'd love to battle her sometime." Addie smiled. "So you're a co-ordinater?"

"Yeah. I'm new, and I want to practice my strategy with my team before I compete, so I'm waiting to go to Oreburgh."

"There's a gym there." Addie shuffled her hand around her pocket, before pulling out a case. She opened it, revealing the Coal Badge.

"No way! You already got the badge?" Danny asked in amazement.

"Yes, it was pretty easy. I have a Hitmonlee, so he took care of it."

"Nice. My friend Cal is a trainer, but he has a Chimchar. I wonder what he's going to do."

"What he should do is evolve it to a Monferno. Then it will learn Mach Punch." Danny nodded.

"That sounds like something he'd do. My traveling partner Zina has her Turtwig with her, so that battle will go over well."

"Zina, that's the girl with the purple hair right?" Addie raised her eyebrows. "You say that she's only your traveling partner."

"Yeah, she is." Addie laughed.

"Are you sure about that? You looked pretty mad when that Romulus guy flirted with her." Danny's face flushed a deep red.

"WHAT? NO, I don't like her!"

"I never said that."

"Well, you implied it." Danny looked away. "Anyway, her dad is crazy strict about dating. The only reason he lets Zina's sister date is because Cal is a smart and strong guy. He would never let his daughter date a co-ordinater."

"But isn't her dad Paul Shinji?" Danny nodded, not knowing where she was going. "Last I heard, he married Dawn Berlitz, Sinnoh's raining fashionista and top co-ordinater?"

"Point taken." Danny muttered.

"You're welcome." Addie laughed. It was at this moment when Zina walked in. "Alright, go get'em tiger." She passed her Pokegear number across the table, got up, and left.

"Hey Danny!" Zina chirped. "Ready to go? I want to train Dill and Thalia. Squirt should probably get some more training."

"You're right." Danny smiled slowly. "Let's head out to route 203."

-break-

**So Addie gave Danny some dating advice. Yay? And Zina and Romulus' battle ended in a tie. Aww! But it looks like Zina and Co are heading to Oreburgh city. I wonder what Cal and the guys are doing?**

**Read, Review, and have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Claimer of Dis: I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC's, The others belong to their respective owners.**

**-This be a Break-**

"Kitten! Wait up!" Michael and Cal caught up with the trainer. Remus turned around.

"Oh, hey Cal." The girl said. "Don't call me Kitten!" She snapped at Michael. Remus snickered at the exchange.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"I'm Remus. I had a fantastic battle with Rachel earlier." He shook Cal's hand.

"I'm Michael, and this is Cal."

"Nice to meet you." Cal nodded. Remus leaned over to one side and waved to someone.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. I'd like to see you again."

"Ditto. See you later." Rachel smiled. On his way over, Remus whispered to Michael.

"You better make your move now; otherwise some other guy might get her." Michael stood straight, his face red. Remus laughed and walked off to find whoever he was going to find.

"This is going to be a long journey for you my friend." Cal put his hand on his friend's shoulder as he laughed. Rachel just looked at the two confused. "Let's go."

-Break-

"Come on! You can do it Machop!" The boy cheered. Blaze was on the other side of the field. Cal and Rachel had decided that the trainers here really had no chance against their Pokémon, but none the less, they battled.

"Blaze, use Ember." Cal ordered. The monkey sent a quick Ember attack at the superpower Pokémon. Due to the opponent's low level, it was a quick battle. As the youngster hung his head and paid Cal the prize money, Rachel gasped in surprise.

"Cal, look!" A bright light enveloped Blaze. She grew, the flame on her tail becoming larger and brighter. "Blaze evolved!"

_This is great! _Blaze cheered. _Wait, let me try something._ She wandered into the grass, and spotted a Bidoof. She wound up, and knocked it away with her fist.

"She learned Mach punch! Now you'll be able to beat Roark easily!" Rachel cheered.

"What about you?" Cal asked as they started up on their journey. "Minda is an Ice type. She's weak to Rock types." Rachel winked.

"I have a trick up my sleeve. And if all else fails, I can use Haunter." She smiled, and then looked at the sun. "It's getting late. We should set up camp." The boys pulled out their tents while Rachel took care of the Pokémon. Blaze greeted Chip when he was released. The small cricket had quickly evolved.

_Good evening Miss Blaze. I see you have evolved._ The Krickitune chirped.

_Yep! Now I can't wait to battle in the gym!_ The chimp cheered. Rachel watched Cal's Pokémon chat. She mixed some berries into the Pokémon food she was preparing. Minda and Haunter were chasing each other around the camp. Cocoa, Frosty, and Astro were relaxing by the fire.

"Hey Kitten, if you need to, you can use Frosty in the Gym. Cal, if you're going for the fighting type approach, you can use Astro." Michael said when he finished pitching the tent. He started cooking a stew over the fire. Frosty, his Snover, added some spices from Michael's backpack. Astro was busy practicing his attacks on a tree. "Soups on!" Michael called after a moment. Rachel handed out bowls of Pokémon food to the five Pokémon.

"This is delicious!" Cal exclaimed, tasting some of Mike's soup. The three sat around the fire.

"I feel like we should sing something."

"No…We're not singing that." Rachel said, in a horrified tone.

"Yes we are!" Cal smiled.

"LET'S GATHER ROUND THE CAMPFIRE, AND SING OUR CAMPFIRE SONG!" Michael started.

"OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!" Cal joined in.

"AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOU'RE WRONG!"

"BUT IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!"

_Bum, Bum, Bum!___Minda snickered. Rachel put her head in her lap, depressed.

"Please?" Michael asked. When Rachel shook her head, Michael inhaled. "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!"

"IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOU'RE WRONG!"

_BUT IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!_ The Pokémon cheered. Rachel sighed in defeat, and then opened her mouth. The boys leaned in in anticipation.

"I'm going to bed." She walked into one of the tents.

-break-

Cal had gone to sleep early. The Pokémon were out, watching Frosty and Astro practice. Michael was sitting on a log, watching the fire. His Chimeco, Cocoa floated over to him.

_Hello Michael Angelo!_ She chimed. _How was your day?_

"Good. Yours?"

_I was in a Pokéball all day._ She told him.

"Sorry. We're on a journey now, so I promise you'll get some more action." The Chimeco sighed.

_I like her. I like her Haunter too, but mostly her._ Michael looked at her confused. _The one you call Kitten. She makes the best Pokémon food!_

"Yeah, I like her too." He smiled and petted his Pokémon. The two watched Michael's other Pokémon battle it out.

_Are you really going to lend them to the others?_

"If it comes to that." He looked up in the sky. Suddenly, a pink light appeared in front of Cocoa and Michael.

"_Hello Michael Tare."_

"How do you know my name?"

"_That is not important. What is important is that I warn you."_

"Warn me of what?"

"_Warn you of the dangers of the Galactic. You must help protect the Pokémon of this world. This is not the last time we meet!"_ The light disappeared.

"What was that?"

-break-

That morning, the group was packed up and ready to go when a man ran up to them.

"Children! Have you seen this Pokémon?" He handed the kids a picture of a magnificent blue Pokémon.

"Um, no." Cal said. The man looked horrified.

"SUICUNE! I WILL FIND YOU!" He screamed and ran off.

"Hey guys, big idea, let's go in the opposite direction of the crazy guy." Michael said. Rachel and Cal nodded, and the three turned and ran. When they got to the Oreburgh gate, another man handed Cal a HM without a word. He then proceeded to walk off, and sit in a corner.

"Are all people in Sinnoh crazy?" Rachel asked after finishing off a camper.

"Hey!" Cal and Michael said. Rachel just laughed. Stepping outside, she gazed in wonder.

"Wow."

"Here we are." Cal said.

"Oreburgh City." Finished Michael. A girl by the entrance turned and waved.

"Cal! Over here!"

-BREAK DANCING-

**CHAPTER=COMPLETE.**

**School starts for me on Wednesday. Yay? So if my updates get off schedule, I am sorry. You should really check out my other stories! Please! I HAVE NO SANITY LEFT!**

**Timberstar: Don't be ashamed. I did that once with one of my favorite Ferriswheel shipping stories. And I didn't want both of the twins to win. I kinda wanted Romulus to have a reason to battle Zina again, whereas Remus probably won't battle Rachel again. Thanks for the review~**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's (Zina, Cal, Danny). All other OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**-Break is Breaking-**

"_Help me." _

"What? What's going on?"

"_You must help me!"_

"Who….Who are you?"

"_I am a guardian. You must help me."_

"How?"

"_Beware the God of Wealth!"_

"What? God of what-now?"

"_He will become your downfall! You must save me from him!"_

"I'm confused."

"_Farewell."_

"Wait! Who are you? What's going on? Who's the God of Wealth? Ahh!" Danny jolted awake. He looked around, sweat rolling down his forehead in beads. "Oh, it was just a dream. Strange." He put his head in his hands. "But it felt so real." He sat there a moment, listening to the sounds around him. He finally laid back down, and fell asleep to the sound of Zina's soft breathing.

_In, out. In, out._

_-Break, Break-_

That morning, Danny was cooking breakfast when Zina burst through the bushes.

"Run! HE'S COMING!" She pulled Danny's jacket off his shoulders and hid under it. Dill followed suit, while Thalia rolled her eyes and rested on the ground.

"Who's coming?" Asked Danny, shivering in the October cold.

"Him." Zina hissed. Second later a man in a purple suit jumped out of the bushes.

"SUICUNE! WHERE ARE YOU?" He seethed. Then he continued to run frantically.

"That guy…Has problems." Danny concluded. Zina nodded, and then giggled. "What?" Zina smiled and pointed upwards. Danny looked up and found a bird resting on his head. "HEY!" He waved his arms around his head. "GET OFF!" He waved his arms around his head, trying to shoo away the bird.

"Starly Star!" _I was sleepin' here!_ The Starly cried.

"That's what you get!" Danny snapped as the Starly fluttered around his head.

"Aww! You should catch it!" Zina said through her laughter.

"Oh no way. I hate birds." Danny huffed.

"Hi there!" Zina smiled at the bird. "Want to be my friend?" The Starly simply continued to flit around his head. Zina then tackled Danny, pulled out one of his Pokèballs and threw it at the bird. It shook, and then clicked. "Congrats! You have a bird."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Danny pulled Zina onto the ground, and began to tickle her.

"No! Not the tickle monster!" Thalia and Dill looked at each other, and slowly backed away. In doing so, they accidentally opened the Pokèball.

_Ah, which one is my trainer?_ The Starly asked, looking over in confusion. Squirt happily waddled over.

_You're with my trainer, Danny! He likes blue. I like blue. Do you like blue? Let's be friends. TURKEY! _Squirt fumbled over his words. The Starly sighed.

"Alright you, I'm your trainer." Danny said, after untangling himself from Zina. "I'll call you Nyxen." Nyxen nodded.

_I'm good with that._ He chirped.

"Okay, maybe we should head out. We have to get through the Oreburgh Gate." Danny said as he began to pack up. Zina pouted.

"I hate caves..." Danny smiled and patted her on the back.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." Nyxen flew onto Danny's head, while squirt jumped onto his shoulder. Zina picked up Dill and placed Thalia on her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go!" They stepped through the gate. Zina fumbled around in the darkness. "I can't see a thing!" She whined. "Danny?" She felt around, but couldn't find her friend.

"I can help ya miss." A hiker with a flashlight waddled over. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another flashlight and a small disc.

"Oh thanks! And is this HM06?" She asked.

"Yup. Some strange guy in purple told me to hand these out to passing trainers. Odd, ain't it?" Zina nodded. "I hope you find your friend!"

"Thanks sir!" She chimed. Flipping the flashlight on, she swivled around.

_I wonder where they are..._ Dill said.

"Geodude Geo!" An army of Geodude suddenly stormed the cave.

"This is why I hate caves. Dill, Razor Leaf!" Zina called. The turtle released a flurry of leaves. Some of the rocks were knocked back, but some advanced. One lashed out with a Tackle attack.

"Squirt, use Bubble!" Danny shouted. Zina sighed in relief.

"Absorb." She said. The two starters released the attacks and knocked down the remaining Geodude. "Yes!" Zina cheered. "But what happened to you?"

"I got caught up in a battle." He shrugged. "But I'm here now!"

"Okay. We have HM06 now."

"Great!" The two friends began to walk. Danny almost tripped various times. After finally getting out, Zina stretched.

"FINALLY!" She cried. Leaning up against a lamppost, she surveyed the city. "There's the contest hall, and there's the gym!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Danny said. "We need to check into the Pokemon center first." Zina nodded and turned. She then gasped.

"Cal! Over here!" She shouted, spotting her best friend. He had two other people with him. They ran over.

"Zina, Danny! It's quite good to see you." Cal greeted his friends. "Have you met my friends, Rachel and Michael?" The boy smiled and the girl jumped up.

"Nice to meet you! I've heard about you! We should battle!" Rachel said quickly.

"Sure!" Zina said. Danny and Michael stood nearby.

"So you're a co-ordinator?" Micheal asked. "I'd love to see your Pokemon."

"Me too. I bet you'd have great contest Pokemon." Danny said. Cal watched as his friends talked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the strange blue man hiding.

"Guys, we should go. Crazy Suicune Guy is back." He said, pushing the four along.

"Wait, you know that guy?" Danny inquired. The quintet walked through the city, heading for the Pokemon Center.

"Hardly. He just ran by us." Rachel explained. They entered the P.C. "We'll have two rooms please." Nurse Joy smiled and handed them two keys. They mad their way upstairs.

"Alright, Danny, Cal and I will take one room, and you guys can have the other one." Zina said. Cal snickered.

"Great idea." He said, pushing Rachel and Michael together.

"OR Zina and I could share a room!" Rachel spat out quickly. "Good? Good." She grabbed a key and dragged Zina into one room.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked as they got into their room.

"Nothing." Micheal said while he elbowed Cal in the ribs. "Nothing at all."

_-_Return of the Break!-

"Mm, those boys!" A girl whispered. She had been sitting in the lobby when the five had walked in. She had immediately noticed the boys with black ahir and labeled him 'Cute'. She flipped her bronze locks over her shoulder and smirked. "This will be fun."

**-Break has nothing to say.-**

**A/N: I AM SORRY! I got caught up in school and other sh*t. But I'm back! And a new OC is being introduced. Bum bum BUM!  
><strong>

**Honeyman: Great to see you back here! Michael and Rachel will have their own special mini-arc, so you can look forward to it.**

**Timberstar: Being a contest city, Remus will make an appearance. I'm planning on having a little switch-a-roo with the twins next chapter.  
><strong>

**Read, review, and have a nice day!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I really suck at updating….From now on, I'm updating two stories a week. Let's see…that's three weeks. I've already put in Next Avengers, so this will be the second update of the week. If I keep with my schedule, you should have the next chapter of this story the week of March 24. Also, I'm starting another Pokemon OC story in Sinnoh. This one will be a tad darker than the Legacy Saga, and won't reference the Legacy Saga. But that's LATER ON IN LIFE...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Only own my OC's. Other OC's belong to their owners. Pokemon is Nintendo/Game Freak.**

**-Break-**

"So, why'd you freak out at the room choice?" Zina asked. "It was kind of suspicious."

"I have my reasons." Rachel replied. "It doesn't matter. What I want to know is how that battle I saw at the Jubilife Pokemon Center turned out." The girls were talking in their room. Minda was practicing her moves, and Dill was sleeping next to Zina.

"Oh, that? We tied. I'm actually meeting that guy later for coffee." Zina laughed.

"Cool! Maybe you'll see his brother there. He's a great co-ordinator." Rachel said.

_And a cute one._ Minda winked.

"Shut up!" Rachel blushed. Zina looked at her, confused.

"You can talk to Pokémon?"

"Only Minda. Well, only dark types. Strange, isn't it?"

"Well, not really." Zina looked around. "I actually can talk to water-types." Rachel looked at her, stunned.

"Cool! But that raises the question, why'd you chose grass for your starter?"

"My dad." Zina shrugged. "His Torterra is like the Hulk. I love that kind of power. Plus, Dill is a sweet heart." she said, cuddling her starter.

"Makes sense. Hey, I want to stretch my legs. Let's go check out the contest hall. Maybe we'll run into your friend."

_And yours._ Minda laughed. Rachel buried her face in her hands. Zina smiled.

"I may not understand her, but I really like your Sneasel."

"Let's just go."

-BREAK IS RICK ROLLING-

"No. Way." Micheal said. Cal and Danny looked at him. The boys were watching TV, bored out of their minds.

"What?" Cal asked.

"That crazy Suicune guy." Micheal said. "He's Eusine, one of the World Pokemon Experts."

"The WPE? But I thought their base was in Johto!" Danny said.

"You know what else is in Johto? Suicune." Cal said. "So what's he doing chasing a Pokemon that's not even from this region?"

"Hmm...Strange." Micheal said.

"Well, I need to go register for the contest." Danny said. "Want to come with?"

"Sure." Said Micheal.

"I have nothing better to do." Cal said.

"Let's go!"

-Break-

The contest hall was quite colorful, to say the least. Being a coal city, the hall's outside was black. But it was also covered with gems and colored glass.

"I wonder who took the time to do this." Zina said thoughtfully.

"It's pretty intense." Rachel noted. "Hey, look!" The girls turned to see two boys waving. "It's Remus!"

"And Romulus!" Zina smiled. The two boys met the girls about half way.

"Wait..." Rachel said to Zina. "How do we tell who's who?" The girls had almost forgotten that they were identical twins.

"It's easy. I'm Remus." The twins said simultaneously. They both wore a smirk on their faces; it was obvious they weren't going to make this easy.

"Oh dear." Zina sighed. "Alright. Who won the battle between me and Romulus?"

"Trick question, it was a tie." They said together. Rachel tried next.

"What's my Sneasel's name?" She inquired.

"Minda. Next question." It was then when Zina had an idea.

"Let me see your Croagunks." The twins released their Pokemon. Zina then released Thalia.

"How is this going to help?" Rachel asked.

"Thalia hates Archer, Romulus' Croagunk."

"Smart move." The twins said. Thalia looked at the two frogs.

_Alright, who's this?_ The first Croagunk said.

_Only the most beautiful Shinx in all the Sinnoh._ The second said. Thalia growled and tackled him to the ground. Zina laughed.

"Nice job Romulus. You almost had me."

"Well at least you figured it out. I was getting tired of the creepy twin thing." He laughed, returning Archer.

"Me too." Remus said. "So, Rachel, are you going to watch me in the contest tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Rachel replied. "Along with Cal's friend."

"Danny!" Zina exclaimed.

"Yeah, Danny's his name." Rachel said.

"No, Danny!" Zina pointed. Remus paled at what he saw.

"Oh dear Arceus."

-Break-

Micheal and Cal were waiting outside for Danny when she came. The girl had olive green eyes and curly auburn hair. She was quite pretty.

"Hi there!" She said. "I'm Autumn. I couldn't help but notice you guys. Are you co-ordinators?"

"No, but our friend is." Cal said. "I'm Cal, and this is Micheal." Micheal only blushed and waved.

"Nice to meet you!" Danny walked out of the hall.

"Alright guys, I'm all good." He stopped and stared at Autumn. "Um, who are you?"

"Autumn Bronze. I'm a co-ordiantor."

"Danny Hayden. I'm one as well." Autumn raised her eyebrows.

"Your father is Drew Hayden?" He nodded. "That's so cool! I look forward to battling you in the contest!" It was at that moment that Remus came running towards them, with Zina, Romulus, and Rachel following.

"Don't trust her!" Remus shouted.

"What?" Danny looked at him oddly. Micheal scrutinized him.

"Hey, you're that Remus guy!"

"Yes. SHE'S EVIL!" He said. Romulus sighed.

"I'm sorry for my brother. He loses to a girl one time and he thinks she's evil." He muttered.

"It's okay. It looks like I'm going to have some competition tomorrow. This will be fun." Autumn then left.

-break-

After introductions and some coffee, the two groups separated once more to prepare for the upcoming contest. Danny and Micheal went back to Pokemon Center, while the others scheduled their gym battles. When the three returned, they had dinner, and then went to bed. Well, not all of them.

"I don't know Minda, Remus is nice, but Micheal is, well, Micheal." Rachel said. She looked out the window, staring at the stars.

_Hey, I'm a Pokemon, not a dating guru._ Minda said._ But my best guess is to go with your heart._

"Go with my heart, got it." It was then that a dark light appeared in front of them. It crackled with blue sparks.

_"Rachel Elizabeth Davidson. I have been waiting for you."_ A voice boomed from the light.

"What the heck?" She asked. "That's really creepy!" The voice chuckled.

_"Well, that's nothing new to me."_ The voice said. _"But I am here to tell you: Beware Team Galactic. They will try to lead you astray, but you must stay on your path."_

"Um, okay. Anything else creepy voice?"

_"Yes. Trust your nightmares."_ That one shocked her. _"We shall meet soon Rachel."_

"Trust my nightmares? How can I do that?"

-break-

**A/N: So the next chapter will be the contest. YAY!**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola! I'm on spring break, so I should be able to get everything updated and then some. Hope you guys enjoy this contest!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Sinnoh Trio. The other OC's belong to MixedwithChampagne, Timberstar, Eonhunter357, and Honeyman. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

**-break-**

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! It's time for the event you've all been waiting for!" Marian the announcer, um, announced. "Welcome to the Oreburgh City Pokémon Contest!" The fans screamed across the stadium. In one corner, Zina, Romulus, Cal, Rachel, and Michael sat together, cheering for their friends. "Let me introduce you to our judges! He's the chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, and is known as a world-renowned Pokémon Connoisseur, it's Mr. Contesta!" The man walked out onto the stage and waved.

"I can't wait to see the many bright, young coordinators out here today!" He announced. Marian smiled and turned toward the next judge.

"Now it's time for our next judge. He's the president of the Pokémon Fan Club, and is known for his 'remarkable' style! It's Mr. Sukizo!" The man walked out and took his place at the table.

"This contest will be remarkable!" He said, smiling. Marian turned to announce the last judge.

"This last judge is the smile you see every day at the Pokémon Center. It's Oreburgh City's own Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy walked in waving.

"Hello everyone! I can't wait to see you all preform today!" She said. The crowd cheered.

"Alright!" Marian cheered. "Let's get started! Our first contestant hails from our own Oreburgh City! Here's contestant number one, Autumn!" Autumn skipped onto stage. She wore a short, sparkly, dark blue dress that ended just above her knee. Her hair was curled, and she had a dark blue ribbon in it.

"That's the girl who your brother is afraid of, right?" Zina asked Romulus. He nodded.

"She's really good. I'm afraid to see what she has in store for this contest." He noted. They looked back at Autumn.

"Shieldon! Let's rock!" She shouted. The dinosaur-like Pokémon popped out.

_Wo-hoo! Contest time!_ He shouted.

"Shieldon, use Sandstorm!" A sandstorm filled the stadium. "Now Flash Cannon!" The bright move caused the sand to glisten all around Shieldon. "Finish it with Thunderbolt!" The stadium glowed as Shieldon released the electricity, lighting up the sand. It fell to the ground, leaving Shieldon glowing with static.

"Look at the shine around Shieldon!" Marian said. "This is amazing!"

"The power of Shieldon was shown in that Flash Cannon!" Nurse Joy said.

"Truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"The reflecting light was beautiful, and the static from the Thunderbolt was a nice touch.." Mr. Contesta commented.

"Nice job Autumn! Now it's time for our next contestant…" Autumn skipped backstage with Shieldon.

"You did great out there." Danny said to Autumn. "You too, Shieldon."

_Thanks Mister!_ Shieldon said.

"No problem." Danny laughed. Autumn looked at Danny.

"You can understand him?" She asked. He nodded. "How?"

"I don't know. Steel types and I kind of click. I've always been able to speak to them."

"Cool." She said. "Hey look, it's Remus!" She pointed to the screen.

"Next up we have Remus of Driftveil City. Let's see what he can do!" Marian announced. Remus wore a white suit with a blue tie and black shoes. The bottom of his pants had bubbles on them.

"Come on Aqua!" Remus sent out his Seismitoad Aqua.

_Let's go!_ Aqua shouted. In the stands, Rachel looked at Zina. It seemed that the girl understood Aqua's words.

"Aqua, use Surf!" The large frog-like Pokémon released a wave of water. "Now use Hyper Voice!" The sound waves clashed with the actual waves, creating a beautiful pattern of ripples. "Finish in the middle of the pool!" Aqua ran and jumped into the water. But instead of creating a huge wave, she landed gracefully in the middle, causing the water to ripple and flow around the stage.

"I loved how he combined Hyper Voice and Surf for that beautiful effect!" Nurse Joy said.

"The ripples were remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo agreed.

"Aqua's gracefulness was amazing! I loved the water effects." Mr. Contesta said.

"Wonderful job Remus! Now, our next contestant is from the small town of Twinleaf. Let's welcome Danny!" Zina and Cal cheered loudly for their friend. He walked on stage in a pale blue suit and a black tie.

"Nyxen, take flight!" Nyxen popped out of his Pokéball. After some training, the small Starly had evolved into a Staravia. "Nyxen, use Double Team." The bird multiplied. "Use Wing Attack!" The original bird slashed through the copies with great speed and agility. "Finish it with Epic Growl!" The crowd murmured in confusion. Nyxen flew up in the air. Once he was high enough, he flattened his wings and dropped. Opening his beak, he let out a loud growl. The crowd cheered in amazement. However, Nyxen was coming very close to the ground, and couldn't land. "Nyxen, stop!" Nyxen screeched in horror and rolled onto the floor.

_OUCH! WHY'D YOU LET ME DO THAT?_ He squawked at Danny.

"Loved the beginning, but work on the end!" Nurse Joy said.

"Remarkable start." Mr. Sukizo said.

"I loved your beginning, but I would suggest working on the ending a bit more." Mr. Contesta added.

"Thank you Danny. Now, let's…" Zina stopped listening to Marian and groaned. Michael looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The landing." Zina muttered. "We've worked on that landing for hours. If Nyxen had just gotten ready a little earlier…"

"I see what you mean." Michael noted. "He's going to lose points for that. It seems that Remus is the best choice."

"How is my brother the best?" Asked Romulus.

"Well, Autumn did well, but we couldn't really see Shieldon through the sand." Michael said.

"True." Added Cal. "I hope Danny's okay."

-break-

Back in the waiting room, Danny and Remus were talking, with Autumn standing nearby.

"If I had just been able to stick the landing." Danny moaned. "That was horrible!"

"It's okay man. In my first contest, I tried my Sound Wave technique, but Aqua could never make the jump. It was super intense." Remus said.

"And one time I was trying an Ice Beam/Mud Shot combo, but it failed miserably." Autumn added. "But it's okay. You made it to the second round, so you're fine."

"How do you know?" Danny asked. Autumn smiled.

"Turn around."

"And it looks like we have final eight contestants!" Marian announced. Danny, Autumn, and Remus all appeared on screen.

"So we're all facing different people." Remus mused. "Let's hope we meet in the final four!" The other two nodded in agreement.

-break-

The first battle was between a Ponyta and a Roselia. Oddly enough, the Roselia won. The next match was Autumn against a trainer with a Venonat. Autumn was using her Archen.

"Use Poison Powder Venny!" The trainer said. "Then use Confusion!" The purple flecks of Poison Powder glowed blue in the Confusion. It began to circle Archen.

"Destroy the poison with Dragon Claw!" Archen's slashed through the ring with an Indigo flame. "Now use Rock Slide." Archen punched the ground. The rocks fell and trapped Venonat in a circle. "Now Acrobatics!" Archen flipped up onto the rocks. Then, she jumped around, preforming amazing tricks. Finally, she dove towards the terrified Venonat and nailed it head-on. It was a critical hit, leaving the Venonat knocked-out.

"Archen and Autumn will advance in the next round!" Marian said. "Let's get to the next battle between Harvey and Danny!"

"Go, Wurmple!" The trainer known as Harvey said.

"Squirt, take flight!" Danny called. "Start spinning, and then use Water Sport!" Squirt spun around and released Water Sport. It looked like rain. Harvey's meter went down on the screen.

"Wurmple, use Poison Sting!" The worm shot the purple spikes at the water, creating a beautiful purple glow. Danny's meter decreased.

"Ooh, that's going to be hard to follow." Cal muttered.

"Now Wurmple, use String Shot!" Wurmple spit the string at Squirt.

"Dodge and grab the string." Danny said. Squirt moved and the attack missed. He grabbed onto the string. "Now, pull Wurmple towards you." Squirt yanked the worm towards him. "Throw him over your head and use Bubble Beam." The Wurmple flew into the air and was propelled by bubbles. Harvey's meter deceased.

"One minute left!" Marian announced. Danny gritted his teeth; he had to make up for his failure in the first round.

"Squirt, use Peck on the bubbles!" Squirt hit the bubbles, causing Wurmple to fall. "Finish with Pound!" Squirt knocked the Wurmple away with total majesticness, right as the timer went out.

"And it looks like Squirt and Danny are advancing to the next round!" Marian announced. "Finally, we have Remus facing Samuel!" A blue haired boy stepped up.

"Go Croagunk." The blue guy said. Remus smirked.

"Come on Kari!" Remus released his faithful partner Kari. The Galvantula crackled with electricity.

"Croagunk, use Mud Bomb." Croagunk launched the bomb at Kari.

"Signal Beam!" Remus shouted. The Signal Beam broke the Mud Bomb, covering the stadium in mud. The frog was blasted back. "Great job Kari. Now use Electroweb, and then Discharge." Kari shot the web at Croagunk. It was trapped under the web. The giant spider then used Discharge, and lit up the web with blue electricity. Samuel's bar went down.

"Use Revenge." Croagunk broke the web with his fist. "Now Faint Attack." Kari looked around for the frog. It jumped up from behind her and landed on her back.

"Croagunk showcases his agility and speed with that attack!" Marian said. "This will be tough for Remus to top!" She shouted as Remus's bar went down.

"I wouldn't say that." Remus said. "Now Kari, use Discharge!"

"Croagunk get off!" Samuel shouted. It was too late. The frog was shocked in mid-air. It slowly got up.

"Now Signal Beam and Electro Ball!" Remus shouted. Kari fired an Electro Ball at Croagunk, and then boosted it with Signal Beam. The electricity glowed with color from the Signal Beam. It knocked Croagunk to the ground, just as the timer ran out.

"Kari and Remus will advance to the next round!" Marian shouted. The crowd cheered. Remus returned Kari and went backstage. He hi-fived Danny and then sat down.

"So two of us will be fighting. This will be interesting." Danny said. Autumn looked up at the screen.

"Winner fights Remus." She said. Danny looked at the screen. The screen showed that Remus was matched up with the Roselia trainer, and that Danny and Autumn were fighting each other. "You ready for this?" Danny nodded. "I'm really excited that I get to fight a Hayden."

"I look forward to facing Danny in the final round." Remus said. "Because I know he's going to beat you." Autumn raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She asked. "I think you're just afraid of me." Remus cringed.

"JUST GO BATTLE!"

-Break-

In the stands, Zina, Rachel and Romulus were discussing move typing and strategies for battling Roark. As it turns out, Romulus had already beaten him. They were discussing how Minda should train for the battle. Cal and Michael were getting snacks.

"I'm hoping Danny wins." Michael said. "Autumn seems kind of…strange. All of her Pokémon are Rock types!"

"There's a problem with that?" Cal asked.

"Well, yeah! Why would you only have one type on your team?"

"It's called being a Gym Leader." Michael was quiet for a few seconds.

"Forget you." He said running back to the stadium. Cal laughed and followed.

-Break-

"And now, the battle you've been waiting for. Autumn Bronze versus Danny Hayden!" Marian announced. The crowd went wild as the two stepped onto the stage. "Let's see who will face Remus in the final round." Remus had quickly defeated his opponent, and was now waiting backstage.

"Archen, let's rock!" Autumn released her beloved bird. Archen stretched her wings.

"Squirt, take flight!" Danny's partner popped out. "Ready?" He asked Autumn. She nodded.

"Archen, use Acrobatics!" Archen jumped around Squirt, preforming some of her infamous flips. Squirt looked around, confused. Finally, Archen knocked him over.

"Squirt, distract Archen with Water Sport!" Danny called. Squirt shot the Water Sport in the bird's face, and then ran away. "Now use Bubble!" The penguin filled the field with bubbles.

"Archen, destroy the bubbles with Rock Slide!" Archen hit the ground, sending rocks flying.

"Dodge it!" But Squirt was too late. The rocks hurtled towards him at light speed. "Pound!" The tiny Pokémon attempted to break some of the rocks with Pound. It worked, but just barely. "Bubble!" Little bubbles surrounded Archen. She fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Zina asked in the stands.

"Water type moves are strong against rock types." Romulus reminded her. "It seems that Danny might have the upper hand." Squirt ran around the field incasing Archen in bubbles.

"Now finish with Peck!" Danny shouted.

"Use Steel Wing!" Autumn called. The two attacks met…just as the buzzer went off. Dust settled on the field.

"And it looks like…Squirt and Danny will take part in the finals!" Marian announced. Zina cheered.

"It may seem good now, but he's totally screwed." Michael said. His friends turned to look at him. "Remus is using an electric type."

"Oh great." Zina muttered.

"This is his first contest." Cal reminded her. "You can't expect him to win his first contest."

"I guess that's true." She said. "Look, the battle's starting!" Sure enough, Kari and Squirt were facing off. Kari was firing Electro Balls at Squirt, and Squirt was dodging them quickly. The blue bird slipped under the large spider.

"Squirt, use Peck!" Danny commanded. Squirt attacked the spider's stomach.

"Discharge." Remus called. Squirt was shocked. Kari moved over.

"And Squirt is unable to battle!" Marian called. "It looks like-wait. What's going on?" A bright light surrounded the penguin Pokémon. "It seems that Squirt is evolving!"

"No way!" Danny said. "Squirt, you okay?" He asked. They light flashed once more before dying down. It left Squirt standing there, as a newly evolved Prinplup.

_I'm ready Danny!_ He shouted.

"Let's go! Use Pound." Squirt knocked Kari over. "Now surround her with bubbles!" Squirt ran at an amazing speed, and trapped Kari in a circle of bubbles.

"Use Discharge again!" Remus commanded. Kari lit up the bubbles, but Squirt jumped behind a rock to hide. "Break the rock with Signal Beam!" The rock split in half, but Squirt was ready. He ran through the attack, using his beak to spilt it in half.

"Pound!" Danny shouted.

"Use Electroweb!" Remus said at the same time. Kari shot the web at Squirt, stopping him from his attack. Then the timer went off.

"That was an exciting battle, wasn't it?" Marian asked the audience. "Let's see who the winner is!" She looked at the screen. "And the winner of the Oreburgh City contest is…Remus Boreas!"

**-BREAK-**

**No, I wasn't going to make Danny win. He needs something to fuel his passion for the next contest.**

**I was actually considering making Autumn win, but I needed to give her a reason to battle Danny again, so I had him beat her. **

**Next chapter should be the week of April 7****th****. Now I have to go write my YJ chapter and survive this 7-hour car trip to Florida. Should be fun. Also, check out my other Pokémon stories-The Chronicles of Percy and There Goes Nimbasa. I would appreciate it :3**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello~**

**It's time for the very first Pokemon Gym Battle in The Sinnoh Trio! Oddly enough, it's not for one of my characters, but it's still very important!**

**Disclaimer: I own The Sinnoh Trio. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, and the other OC's belong to their creators.**

**-Break-**

The next morning, the group of trainers had gathered outside the Pokémon Gym. It was Rachel's day to battle Roark, the Oreburgh city gym leader. Remus had come to watch her battle, leaving Romulus to stay and chat with Zina. Cal and Michael had created large signs that read, 'Let's go Kitten', and, 'If you fail, we're disowning you. No pressure!'. Danny was pouting in a corner.

"Which one of you is Rachel?" A handsome man about their age exited the building.

"I'm Rachel." She responded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roark, and I'll be your opponent for today." He said in a gentlemanly fashion. Rachel blushed at his kindness.

"Okay." She smiled. They entered the gym to find a huge, rocky terrain.

"Holy Miltank!" Zina exclaimed. She looked down at Dill. "I can't wait until we get to battle on that!" Her Turtwig jumped in excitement.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I still have to battle first!" Rachel laughed. Zina nodded and followed her friends to the stands. The room was filled with assorted fans from Oreburgh city. The referee walked out to the field.

"This battle will be a three on three battle between Gym Leader Roark and challenger Rachel." The ref announced. The crowds cheered in anticipation. Rachel and Roark took their places on the field and nodded to each other. "Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon. The Gym Leader will start the battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Geodude!" Roark sent out his first Pokémon.

"Haunter!" Rachel called out as her Haunter appeared. It spun around as if it were dancing.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Roark commanded. The rock Pokémon threw a barrage of rocks toward Haunter.

"Haunter, use Psychic." Rachel said. A pink aura circled the rocks, sending them back at Geodude.

"Geodude, dodge it!" Roark called.

"I don't think so! Haunter, use Hypnosis!" The ghost-type emitted a silver ring that floated towards Geodude. Geodude swayed back and forth, before falling down completely. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Haunter fired the purple blob at Geodude, knocking it back. "Finish it with Psychic!"

"Geodude, wake up!" Roark shouted. It was too late. A pink aura picked Geodude up and slammed him into the ground. He was completely knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle. The winner is Haunter." The ref said. Remus, Michael, and Cal cheered loudly. Michael was holding the sign that said 'Let's go Kitten', purely to annoy her.

"That was really impressive." Cal stated.

"Let's just see if she can convince Frosty to cooperate." Michael said. Remus looked at him, slightly confused.

"Frosty?" He asked. "Who's that?"

"I lent Rachel my Snover." Michael explained. "But without a gym badge, it may be hard for her to control it."

"I see." Remus mused. Turning back to the battle, they saw Roark's Onix facing Frosty the Snover.

"Onix, use Screech!" Roark commanded.

"Frosty, use Grasswhistle!" Rachel countered. The Snover played a light melody that wafted through the air. Onix slowly moved back and forth to the melody, before crashing on the ground. It was so heavy that some people jumped.

"Not Onix too!" Roark shouted. "Come on Onix, wake up!"

"Alright, now use Razor Leaf!" Rachel said. However, instead of attacking, Frosty danced around the field. Rachel face-palmed.

"Onix, wake up and use Stealth Rock!" Onix rose from his slumber and released the rocks onto the field. "Now use Rock Throw!"

"Frosty, dodge it!" Rachel shouted. The Snover danced around the rocks gracefully, until one rock knocked him back into the ground. "Frosty!" Rachel ran to the Pokémon. She pulled one of her special herbs out and fed it to the Snover. Frosty jumped up, did a little spin, and faced Rachel. "Are you ready to listen to my commands now and not dance?"

_Okie-dokie!_ Snover nodded.

"Good. Now get out there are use Razor Leaf." Snover jumped up and ran towards Onix, firing leaves as he went. "Finish it with Powder Snow!"

"Onix is a Rock-type, so that shouldn't work." Roark said from across the field.

"But Onix is also a Ground-type!" Zina shouted from the stands.

"Wait-what?" Roark looked back at the field, just to see Onix crash into the ground.

"Onix is unable to battle. The winner is Frosty the Snover!" Announced the ref. Frosty began to dance around again, while Rachel jumped up in excitement.

"All we need is one more win!" She exclaimed. Returning Frosty, Rachel made eye contact with Roark. "You better give it your all!"

"As should you." Roark responded. "It's time for my strongest Pokémon! Go, Cranidos!"

"Minda!" Rachel called out her partner Pokémon. Minda landed on the field with skill, her claws flashing in the light.

"Start with Leer!" Roark commanded.

"Metal Claw!" Minda ran towards her opponent and quickly scratched Cranidos with her claws.

"Cranidos, throw her off you with Headbutt!" Minda was thrown to the ground by the dinosaur. Dust settled around her.

"Minda, get up!" Rachel called.

"Minda took a lot of damage from that." Zina noted.

"Don't you remember when Cranidos used Leer?" Romulus asked. "That probably contributed to the damage.

"All Roark has to do is call out a Rock-type attack, and Minda is done for." Zina said glumly. Romulus laughed.

"If Cranidos knew any attacks. He only has three moves, and none are Rock-type." He said. They looked back at the battle. Minda had gotten up from the ground and was covering the field with snow by using Blizzard.

"Finish it with Metal Claw!" Rachel called out.

"I don't think so…" Roark teased. He pulled out a super potion and used it on Cranidos. Rachel groaned.

"This might take a while." She muttered. "Metal Claw again!" And then Minda proceeded to spam Metal Claw.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, leaving Minda the Sneasel the winner. That means the battle goes to the challenger Rachel!" The crowd in the stands cheered loudly. Roark and Rachel met on the middle of the field.

"Congrats on the battle. I was really impressed with your use of the Ice-types." Roark said to her.

"Thanks! I had fun in the battle too." Rachel replied.

"In recognition of your victory, I present to you the Coal Badge. And maybe you know, we could go out later. Or something." Roark winked. Rachel flushed completely.

"Thanks for the offer," Rachel started, "but I have someone else in mind." Roark nodded.

"I understand." He said. "But still, you were amazing. I know that you're going to be a great trainer."

"Thanks!" She said happily.

"RACHEL/KITTEN!" Her friends crowded around her.

"Congrats!" Remus hi-fived her.

"I'm so proud of you!" Zina hugged the girl.

"Meh, you were okay." Michael shrugged. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Let's go celebrate with ice cream!" Cal declared. Roark laughed at their excitement.

"Just don't be gone too long. I have to battle Zina next." The leader said. Zina nodded.

"And dude, you're going down!" She said.

"We'll see about that." He grinned.

_~The screen pauses and shows Roark's face and Zina's face facing off. A majestic voice plays in the background.~_

_**Will Zina be able to defeat Roark in her first gym battle? Only time will tell as our journey continues~**_

**Hehe…Cheesy ending.**

**Next chapter should be the week of April 28****th****. Zina will battle Roark then!**

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 11

**And now…The epic battle between Zina and Roark!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest either belong to their creators, or Nintendo.**

**-break-**

"Are you ready?" Roark asked Zina. Once again, he took his side of the field, his Pokémon completely healed.

"You know it!" Zina said. Cal, Danny, Michael, Rachel, and the twins sat in the stands. Romulus and Danny were holding signs that read 'Win or face the consequences', and 'Let's go Zina Aurora Shinji!' (They made them in between battles).

"This battle will be a three on three battle between Gym Leader Roark and challenger Zina!" The referee announced. "Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. The Gym Leader will start the battle. Let the battle begin!" The crowd cheered, some in favor of Zina, and some in favor of Roark.

"Let's go Geodude." Roark released his Pokémon.

"Dill, you've got this." Zina let her partner go.

"Geodude, use Stealth Rock!" Roark announced. His Geodude threw out an array of stones.

"That won't be needed." Zina waved it off. "Dill, use Razor Leaf!" Dill whipped up a storm of leaves. The attack was quickly released, knocking Geodude down.

"Use Rock Throw!" Roark commanded. Geodude tossed a giant boulder in Dill's direction. Zina was silent, refusing to give a command. The boulder crushed Dill.

"Absorb." Zina said. A green light glowed around Geodude, knocking him out. Dill pushed the boulder off of himself, completely healed.

"Geodude is unable to battle. The winner is Dill the Turtwig!" The ref said.

"Geodude, return. Go Onix!" Roark returned his first Pokémon and released his second. "Onix, use Rock Throw."

"Dodge and use Absorb." Zina said. Dill waddled out of the way and attacked Onix. Roark pulled out a potion.

"Here you go Onix." Roark said, applying the medicine to his Pokémon.

"Razor Leaf." Zina said, waving off Roark's attack. Within seconds, Onix was down for the count.

"Onix is unable to battle. The winner is Dill the Turtwig!" The ref called.

"No! Onix!" Roark called out. "I have to admit Zina, you're really strong. But let's just see if you can beat my last Pokémon." He returned Onix, and pull out another Pokéball. "Go, Cranidos!" Cranidos popped out of the Pokéball, growling as he came out.

_Another battle?_ The dinosaur complained. _That's just great._

"Cranidos, use Headbutt." Roark said. Cranidos charged forward and knocked Dill over. Dill got up slowly.

"Dill, use Absorb." Zina said. Dill replenished his energy, while weakening his opponent at the same time.

"Now use Pursuit." Roark said. Cranidos preformed his attack with absolute precision. Once again, Dill was left weakened. Zina bit her lip; Dill's HP was getting lower, no matter how many times Dill used Absorb. Even if she had him use Razor Leaf, there was a large chance that he would be knocked out in the next round. Sighing, Zina announced her next command.

"Dill, use Absorb." She said. Dill complied, and weakened Cranidos once more.

"Cranidos, Headbutt!" Roark countered. Cranidos slammed Dill into rock nearby. Zina shook nervously; Dill's HP was in the red zone. She had to think fast.

"Overgrow." She muttered. Zina broke into a grin. "Dill, use Razor Leaf!" A green aura floated around the leaves as Dill threw them at Cranidos.

"What's that glow?" Roark asked, confused. Zina smiled even wider.

"That would be Overgrow, Dill's special ability. When he's in low HP, his Grass-type attacks are boosted. So basically, Cranidos is doomed." Zina explained. Indeed, Cranidos was down for the count.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, so Dill the Turtwig is the winner. This means that the challenger Zina is the winner of the battle!" Called out the ref. Zina's friends all jumped up excitedly.

"We did it Dill!" Zina said, hugging her partner.

_Yay! We won!_ The tiny turtle exclaimed. Roark walked over to Zina.

"Congratulations on the battle. You were fantastic." He complimented her. "In recognition of your victory, I present to you the Coal Badge." Roark handed Zina the small badge.

"Thanks!" Zina smiled. She walked over to her friends, with Dill following her. "Two down one to go." She said, looking at Cal. "I can't wait to see you battle Roark!"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that this will be a piece of cake." Cal said casually. His stomach growled. "Speaking of cake, is anyone else hungry?" His friends laughed.

"There's a little café down the street. We can get sandwiches there." Remus said.

"Wait…didn't we go out for ice cream earlier?" Rachel asked, slightly confused.

"_I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!"_ A majestic voice shouted. The kids looked around, but shrugged it off as their imagination.

"So…Sandwiches?" Romulus asked.

"Sandwiches." The others confirmed.

**-Break-**

**A/N: I am really sorry that I didn't update this on time. Last weekend was really insane and stuff…**

**Anyway, this chapter was slightly shorter than usual just because the battle was so easy. That's about it for today…**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	13. Chapter 12

**And now…Cal vs. Roark!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest is Nintendo and other OC creators**

**-Break-**

As Cal and Roark got ready for their battle, Zina and Danny created new signs for the match. Zina's sign read 'If you fail, my sister is dumping you.' Danny decided to write out Cal's full name (Callen Daniel Reginald Waterflower Ketchum) in bright pink letters.

"You have a sister?" Romulus asked. Zina nodded.

"And she's dating Cal." Zina finished. "That's always awkward." The purple haired girl chuckled. "Bella's a year older than I am. She went on a journey to Hoenn to become a co-ordinator. Takes after my mom completely. Sometimes it causes us to butt heads." She chuckled.

"That makes sense." Romulus mused. "I know it's hard to live with a sibling. Remus and I fight a lot, especially over battles vs. contests."

"Contests are better!" Remus shouted from below.

"That is so true." Danny agreed.

"Battles are better!" Romulus, Zina, and Rachel shouted in unison. The two co-ordinators rolled their eyes.

"Being a Pokémon breeder is better than both." Michael said, kicking his feet up on the stands below them. After a moment, the six friends burst into laughter. Turning to the battlefield, they listened to the ref as he started announcing.

"This battle will be a three on three battle between Gym Leader Roark and challenger Cal!" The referee announced. "Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. The Gym Leader will start the battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Alright, go Geodude!" Roark sent out his first Pokémon.

"Astro, let's do this thing!" Cal announced, sending out the borrowed Elekid.

"Let's hope that Astro works with Cal." Michael said. "Frosty cooperated with Kitten pretty well, but Astro is a little more rowdy. He could be harder to deal with."

"Geodude, use Stealth Rock!" Roark commanded.

"Astro, Low Sweep." Cal retaliated. The Elekid swept his foot under the mini-rock-thing.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw." Roark said.

"Low Sweep again!" Cal instructed. Astro complied, quickly knocking out Geodude. "Hmm…" Cal mused. "This isn't going to last long, so I better make Onix faint quickly."

"Geodude is unable to battle, so that means Astro is the winner!" The ref called. The spectators cheered for their respective sides, Cal's cheering squad slightly louder (Zina and company released their Pokémon to help them cheer).

"You have some skills." Roark noted. "Let's see if you can handle my next teammate."

"Onix? I think I can handle it." Cal said.

"Oh, so you know what my next team member is. Interesting." Roark said.

"My friends just battled you." Cal said blankly. Roark stayed silence for a while. "Whatever. Astro, use Low Sweep." Astro turned, looked at Cal, and fell asleep. "Dang it." The boy muttered.

"This could be a problem, for you anyway." Roark smirked. "Onix, use Rock Throw." Onix chucked a rock at the sleeping Elekid. Astro rolled over.

_You interrupted my nap._ He growled. _You'll pay!_ He charged at Onix, and knocked him down with a Low Sweep.

"Onix, use Rock Throw." Roark said to Onix. Onix happily complied, and crushed Astro.

"Astro is unable to battle, so this means that Onix is the winner!" The ref called. Cal returned Astro reluctantly.

"Not so strong now are you." Roark chuckled.

"I'm not done yet." Cal growled. "Blaze, let's do this thing." He said, releasing his partner. "Start out with Mach Punch."

_As you wish._ The Monferno said. She jumped into the air and punched Onix in the face. He swung back and forth, and finally hit the ground.

"Nice job Blaze." Cal acknowledged his partner.

"Onix is unable to battle, which means that Blaze is the winner." The ref said.

"ALRIGHT!" Rachel and Michael cheered. As they sat down, Rachel tripped on a piece of trash. She went crashing down and landed on Michael.

"Uhh…" Rachel stared at Michael. "Hi?" She said innocently.

"Hi." Michael said, staring back into her eyes. Behind them, Remus and Romulus made kissy faces.

"Hey Danny, check out my new OTP." Zina giggled. "It's called RachMike!"

"Get off!" Michael shoved Rachel off of himself. She brushed herself off, as if she was covered in dirt.

"I just fell." Rachel said, looking the other direction. "Hey look, Cal's battling again."

"Cranidos, let's go!" Roark released his last teammate. "I don't think you'll be able to beat us now."

"That's what you think." Cal said, rooting through his bag. "Ah-ha. Here we go." Call pulled a small red vile out of a pocket. "Blaze, come here." He opened the bottle and fed it to her.

"What did you just do?" Roark asked.

"Hehehe…" Cal laughed to himself. "That was an X Attack. It ups the attack of its user. Now Blaze, use Mach Punch!" Blaze jumped into the air and threw a punch towards Cranidos' way.

"Cranidos, counter with Headbutt!" Roark yelled. Cranidos leaped forward, headfirst. Blaze's fist connected with Cranidos' head. Both Pokémon fell backwards; shaking off the damage like it was nothing. Due to the excessive panting of each creature, it was obvious that the next hit would decide the winner. Thankfully for Cal, he had the upper hand. "Cranidos, Pursuit!"

"Mach Punch." Cal waved off Cranidos' attack.

_HYAAAA!_ Blaze shouted.

_THAT WAS A HORRIBLE LINK IMPRESSION!_ Cranidos charged forward. As the attacks combined, the room became dead silent.

"And it seems that…Cranidos is unable to battle, meaning that Blaze is the winner. The win goes to the challenger Cal!" The ref called. The fans screamed with excitement. Roark walked over to Cal and handed him the badge.

"In recognition of your victory, I present to you the Coal Badge." The older boy said. "I must say; I was slightly surprised by your Monferno. Most people don't challenge rock types with a fire type."

"Well first of all, Mach Punch has primary speed against your super slow rock-types." Cal said, grabbing the badge. "Second of all, I've done research on your battle style. Your Cranidos knows no rock-type moves."

"Well, there's that too." Roark laughed. "You did well." Cal nodded. His friends ran over and mobbed him.

"That's three!" Zina cheered. "We all have our first gym badges!" The group made their way out the door. Romulus stopped for a moment. "What's wrong?" Zina asked, tilting her head.

"You haven't forgotten about our deal, have you?" Romulus asked, tossing a Pokèball in the air.

"Oh yeah! I forgot we had to battle!" Zina pulled out her Pokèballs. "Let's do this thing."

Little did they know, someone suspicious was watching them. A man in purple stroked his chin.

"Ah, so the Sinnoh munchkins have made their first achievements in the region. Wonderful." He laughed. And then fell.

_As Zina and Romulus prepare for their second rival battle, a mysterious force from beyond watches them. What's next for our heroes? Find out next time, as their journey continues! _

_**-break-**_

**When I was researching for my fics, I realized that Cranidos knows NO ROCK MOVES! I was like, WHAT THE HECK? It's a rock gym! How does that work?**

***Sighs* Anyway, there should be an update in two weeks. I'm doing four stories every two weeks. It's only because I have graduation, two vacations, and a summer camp. Around July I should be back, but then in August I start HS, so it should be back to every two weeks :/ Sorry folks.**

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
